Miradas
by DaeikoSou
Summary: Y a pesar de todos los años transcurridos, ellos seguían mirándose de una manera que sólo ellos podían entender. [Para La Semana de la Diversidad Sexual II del foro Proyecto 1-8].


**Disclaimer:** Digimon no me pertenece.

 **Número de palabras:** 1.833

 **Advertencias:** posible ooc (fuera de personaje), narración de dudosa calidad, situaciones sexuales no tan explícitas, etc.

Éste one-shot participa en la Semana de Diversidad Sexual II del Foro Proyecto 1-8.

 **Combinación:** 27 Yamato x Mimi / Takeru x Mimi.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **Miradas**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

—Tenemos que terminar esto —Ella le dijo apenas con una voz audible, se notaba lo mucho que se forzó decir aquello. Una ola de sentimientos que la hacían querer vomitar, se apoderaron de ella, pero aguantó— Es muy doloroso.

Y es que, habían pasado tanto tiempo en esa situación, repitiéndose una y otra vez aquél círculo vicioso, Mimi siempre lo había tenido en mente, lo que estaba haciendo con Takeru estaba mal. Aquéllos encuentros en secreto de todos los demás, desde que su novio Yamato se fue a Estados Unidos a estudiar en la universidad, quien a pesar de estar lejos, ella lo seguía amando.

Pero lo que sentía por Takeru era distinto, lo quería de una forma muy diferente y a la vez similar. Ese tipo de cariño del que no querías apartarte de una persona, del tipo que dejaban una gran marca en el corazón, y eso había comenzado desde antes de sus apasionados encuentros, sólo que nunca quiso admitirlo.

Pero una vez lo hizo, no se pudo controlar más, sabía que había perdido por completo.

—¿Crees que eres la única persona a quien le duele? —Él le manifestó. Aunque siempre fue consciente de que el día en el que todo acabaría llegaría, no quería verlo tan pronto, quería seguir viendo a Mimi, sentir sus labios, explorar cada centímetro de su piel— Mimi, te amo, pero eres la chica de mi hermano, a quien también amo.

Si se comentara, quien fue la primera persona que gustó de quien, ese había sido Takeru. Desde antes que su hermano Yamato le gustase Mimi, él ya estaba totalmente convencido de lo que sentía por ella. Pero era consciente de que a ella siempre le gustó su hermano, era algo tan obvio que no había necesidad de discutir tal hecho, ni buscar otro tipo de pruebas que lo llevara a tal conclusión.

Sin embargo, Mimi no notó a Takeru hasta que se hizo novia de Yamato, después de que los años intentando conquistarlo dieron frutos. Todo había comenzado tan superficialmente, cuando Takeru visitaba a su hermano, y tras eso, Mimi llegaba de sorpresa, justamente cuando Yamato había salido de compras o metido a la ducha, circunstancias que los llevaba a socializar, haciendo que Takeru se enamorara más de ella, porque su amistad se había fortalecido más.

Uno de sus primeros "acercamientos" fue cuando ella se quedó dormida sobre su hombro mientras esperaba a su novio. Había tenido tantas ganas de besarla, pero se contuvo. Por lo menos esa vez, lo había hecho.

Difícil resultó ser, cuando Mimi lo llamó tras enterarse que Yamato se iría a Estados Unidos, se sentía tan triste que quiso hablar con alguien en quien confiaba, y ese había sido él. Takeru se sintió feliz de que confiara en él de tal manera que le contara sus problemas, no era como si no supiera que su hermano se iría, pero el hecho de hacerle saber cómo se sentía por eso, era algo muy personal como para decírselo a cualquiera. Ése día había accedido a verla, estar con ella y hacerla sentir mejor, olvidar su tristeza.

Aún recordaban con exactitud, las palabras que se dijeron aquél día.

* * *

—Gracias Takeru, por todo —Manifestó la chica mirándolo tiernamente. Después de tantos momentos que pasaron juntos, ella lo empezó a ver como un amigo en el que podía confiar, y a pesar de que Sora estaba de primero en su lista de contactos por orden alfabético, prefirió llamarlo a él. Sabía que era su cuñado, pero eso no significaba que no podía ser su amiga, desde su punto de vista.

Takeru la miró, y supo que ya no podía aguantar más.

—Deberías saberlo, Mimi —Dijo él con un tono de voz más bajo.

—¿De qué hablas? —Le preguntó Mimi confundida.

—De que me siento culpable —Le respondió dejándola más confundida.

—No te entiendo, Takeru ¿por qué te sientes culpable? —Le preguntó la chica mirándolo preocupada, después de todo, sus palabras lucían muy comprometedoras.

—De querer lo que quiero —En ese momento, en el que la miró fijamente a los ojos, ella no supo porque sintió cierta incomodidad, pero no de esas en las que quisiera que dejara de mirarla, sino con un toque de nervios, como si se tratase de alguien que le gustase, lo cual no era el caso, pensó—. Pero lo entiendo, eres la chica de mi hermano —Takeru sonrió mientras que Mimi abrió sus ojos como platos, a pesar de aquélla última declaración, no quería verlo.

En ese momento, en el la chica que por fin iba a decirle algo, fue interrumpida por un inesperado beso, había sido solo un roce, pero fue suficiente como para dejarla completamente en blanco. Cuando se separó de ella, él le sonrió tristemente.

—Buenas noches, Mimi —Se despidió para rápidamente levantarse e irse, sabía que había hecho algo malo, en el peor momento de Mimi, pero por una vez en la vida, decidió ser egoísta y pensar en él, a pesar de que quería hacerla feliz, sabía que no podía hacerlo, no con esos sentimientos interviniendo y ella estando con su hermano.

Mimi llevó su mano hasta sus labios, aún no encontraba las palabras exactas de lo que había sentido en aquél momento, tampoco quería saberlo, porque temía que si lo hacía, se perdería para siempre. Ella estaba con Yamato, eso no cambiaría, no podía cambiar, a pesar de que estarían lejos un largo tiempo, su amor era fuerte, nada podría separarlos, eso era lo que sentía la castaña con todas sus fuerzas.

Pero cada día, el deseo de ver a Takeru, por alguna razón se hacía más fuerte, cuando se reunían en grupo miradas que sólo ellos dos entendían eran compartidas por ambos. Atraídos cada vez por la tentación de pecar.

* * *

—Takeru, lo sé, lo que siento por ti también es fuerte, pero…

—No es tan fuerte como lo que sientes por mi hermano —Interrumpió él con una pequeña sonrisa forzada.

—Takeru… —Ella quiso decir algo que lo hiciera sentir mejor, pero sabía que no lo lograría. Después de todo, era como si ella hubiese jugado con sus sentimientos, ante los ojos de cualquiera podrían verlo de esa manera. Pero lo que sentía por él era verdadero ¿cómo podía querer a dos personas? Sería muy egoísta querer estar con ambos a la vez, lo sabía. A pesar de que por un tiempo, estuvo con Takeru, no podía seguir haciéndolo, por lo que ése día se armó de valor de terminar todo, por más que doliese.

—No, lo entiendo —Le sonrió más ampliamente, pero se notaba el esfuerzo que hacía por no caer. Mimi sabía que cuando Takeru se forzaba a sonreír era para no hacerla sentir triste a ella, cada cosa que hacía, eran para hacerla feliz. Incluso si se dañaba a él mismo, todas aquéllas veces que se reunieron en secreto, lo habían hecho feliz, y el hecho de compartirlo con ella, era maravilloso.

Pero eso había llegado a su fin.

No podían seguir engañando a Yamato, porque cada vez que se unían, se hacía más fuerte aquél lazo, y mientras más cerca, se haría más doloroso. Todo engaño terminaba con alguien herido. Ellos no buscaban que además de ellos dos, salieran dañados.

Mimi no pudo evitar llorar, a pesar de que Takeru hizo todo lo posible para que eso no pasase.

Entonces, ella fue sorprendida por un beso.

No importaba cuantas veces haya probado aquéllos labios, esa sensación siempre la terminaban extrañando.

Takeru se separó y ambos se miraron fijamente, Mimi tomó con fuerza la mano de Takeru, no quería que se fuera, quería que ese momento durara, que si se trataba de una despedida, quería que valiera la pena, por lo que ella se acercó nuevamente a él, cerrando sus ojos y besándolo.

El chico rápidamente correspondió el beso, haciéndolo cada vez más intenso y apasionado. Se separaron nuevamente dejando un ligero hilo de saliva, mirándose con deseo mutuo. Lo que Takeru hacía sentir a Mimi era tan contradictorio, algo que la hacía irse pero de la misma manera regresar, como si se tratase de su hogar, pero ese regreso no llegaría más, lo sabían ambos, esta sería la última vez que se unirían definitivamente.

Nuevamente probaron sus labios insaciablemente, la lengua de Takeru recorrió la boca de ella sin prisa, en el momento en que sus lenguas se rozaron, Mimi empezó a sentir como la temperatura de su cuerpo aumentaba, el movimiento fluido de su lengua deslizándose le impedía pensar con claridad. Estaban tan inmersos en seguir con aquélla danza que al no ser suficiente, Mimi pega su cuerpo al de él con vehemencia pidiéndole más, no notaron cuando Takeru recostó a Mimi en el sofá, posicionándose arriba de ella, para luego bajar por su cuello y besarlo con maestría, la chica no pudo evitar gemir por eso.

Mimi había olvidado todo en ese momento, sólo eran ambos dos y su viaje a las estrellas, porque cada caricia que Takeru le ofrecía a su cuerpo se sentía en otro mundo, como si se tratara de algo sobrenatural. Rápidamente lo despojó de su camisa, se sentaron en el sofá solamente para que Takeru pudiera desabrochar el camisón de Mimi y quitárselo de encima.

Se levantaron del sofá sin parar de besarse, dejando los trapos que traían puestos sobre el piso, Takeru colocó sus manos sobre los muslos de ella y la cargó, mientras que ella lo abrazaba por su cuello, y él la llevaba hasta la habitación donde la recostó sobre la cama. Ella lo abrazó por su espalda y lo besó por su cuello, pecho y brazos. Mientras él deslizaba sus dedos bajo su ropa interior, la espalda de ella se curva hacia atrás cuando siente aquél estímulo que sus caricias le provocaban, mientras gemía con más intensidad cuando el chico presiona con la yema de sus dedos su parte íntima.

Siempre había sido una chica muy activa, del tipo de persona que no le daba vergüenza decir o hacer casi cualquier tipo de cosa, incluso en el ámbito sexual. Pero Takeru siempre la hacía sentir tan vulnerable, la volvía alguien diferente, y la hizo experimentar sensaciones nuevas, conocer otro mundo.

Es por eso que no merecía el perdón de nadie.

Lo que había hecho, en cualquier estado en el que se haya encontrado, estaba mal. Acostarse con el hermano se su novio, era lo más bajo en lo que pudo haber caído Mimi Tachikawa. De igual manera, Takeru sentía que no debía ser perdonado, enamorarse de la chica de su hermano, siempre sería algo que se quedaría marcado en él de por vida.

A pesar de los años que pasaran, seguiría de esa manera, aunque al final Mimi Tachikawa, la única a quien le entregó por completo su corazón, se casara con su hermano y tuviesen hijos, seguía amándola y sólo verla ser feliz, era una de sus mayores aficiones.

Y a pesar de todos esos años, ellos seguían mirándose de una manera que sólo ellos podían entender.

* * *

 **Notas de autora:** ¡Hola! Debo decir que me ha gustado mucho participar xD nunca había escrito de estas parejas, y nunca me vi realmente haciéndolo en un futuro. Ahora, gracias a esto, quedé con un gran gusto por el Takeru x Mimi ~ espero les haya gustado ;3


End file.
